1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of a baby stroller structure, and especially to the improvement of joint structures used on a foldable baby stroller having a joint protecting function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A baby stroller is a carrier provided for seating therein a baby; it is convenient for a patriarch to push the baby stroller with a baby easily. Following development of society, styles of baby strollers get more and more variant, baby strollers sold in the markets are composed each of a plurality of struts and joints for the purpose of folding to reduce volume, that is, a foldable structure is provided for the convenience of storage.
As shown in FIGS. 1, 2, in order to get the above mentioned function of folding, a conventional baby stroller is provided between each set of its upper and lower struts 100, 200 with a joint 300, the joint 300 has on a lateral side of it a pivot portion 301 connecting with the bottom end of the upper strut 100, and is provided with a recessed engaging portion 302 in corresponding by shape with the upper strut 100, the bottom end of the joint 300 is provided with a round hole for connecting the lower strut 200.
The lower strut 200 is fixed in the round hole of the joint 300; when the baby stroller is to be stretched, the upper strut 100 pivots on the pivot portion 301 to the engaging portion 302 relatively to the lower strut 200 and is positioned; thus the baby stroller is stretched for seating of the baby; further, the baby stroller is provided at its bottom with a set of lower cross rods 400 for the purpose of supporting the frame of the baby stroller during stretching the latter, and for stable sliding of the baby stroller; the two rear legs 500 at the two lateral sides of the baby stroller are provided therebetween with a main lock 600; when in stretching the baby stroller, the main lock 600 is in its locking state to warrant that the baby stroller keeps its stretching state; when in collapsing the baby stroller, the main lock 600 shall be unlocked firstly in order that the upper strut 100 is released from engaging of the engaging portion 302, then the upper strut 100 is exerted with force to rotate reversely, and the baby stroller can be collapsed, and can be carried conveniently.
In the above stated structure, although the main lock 600 is designed to warrant that the baby stroller keeps its stretching state, however, there is a gap induced between the upper strut 100 and the joint 300 during stretching or in use; especially when in the process of stretching, if the baby inadvertently grasps the joint, his fingers are highly subjected to being harmed by clamping of the gap area between the upper strut 100 and the engaging portion 302; there have been many cases of harming by clamping babies fingers, hence manufacturers have to provide “cloth covers” for covering the joints, this is on account of not considering safety designing for joints.
Additionally, in use, the upper strut 100 and the lower strut 200 downwardly exerting gravity tends to make the upper strut 100 released from the engaging portion 302 of the joint 300 to form an angle θ, and the joint 300 is provided at an area on a lateral side of the seat where fingers of the baby who is seating on are subjected to getting in, if the baby grasps something at this area, its fingers are highly subjected to being harmed by clamping, that is, this forms a threatening to the safety of the baby.
In view of this, the inventor provides a joint protecting device, it can obstruct the gap with the angle θ formed between the joint and the strut when in collapsing, stretching the baby stroller, thereby can effectively avoid inadvertent touching the gap area and making the baby's fingers harmed by clamping.